I'll Give You Later!
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: "Catuuuuu... duaaaaa... tigaaaa..." Bahkan dalam usia 5 tahun Asano Gakushuu bisa menghitung dengan mudah hingga satuan puluhan. Membuat Karasuma berdecak kagum dengan kejeniusan yang diturunkan oleh ayah si kecil Asano itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau berikan juga pada Karasuma-san?" / "Tidak! Chuu tidak mau membelikan pada Kalachuma-can!" / Drabble Special For Father's Day!


**I'll Give You Later!**

 **Rated :** K+

 **Genre :** Family/Romance

 **Pairing :** Asa(Sr)Kara & Chibi!Gakushuu

 **Warning :** Boy Lover; AU (Ketika Karasuma sudah mengenal Gakuhou sejak lama; begitu juga dengan Karma dan Gakushuu); OOC

 _ **Dedicated for Father's Day!**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story and character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 **.**

"Catu... dua... tiga..."

Dua orang pria dewasa itu melihat kearah anak kecil berambut jingga yang ada didepan mereka. Menghitung dengan mudah—meskipun kenyataannya ia baru berusia 5 tahun—beberapa bunga yang ia pegang dengan susah payah menggunakan tangan kecilnya.

"Dua puluh delapaan... dua puluh cembilaaan... tiga puluh!" Senyuman lebar yang menampakkan deretan giginya ia tunjukkan, sambil menyerahkannya pada sang ayah yang ada disana.

"Celamat hali ayah!"

Yang lebih tua tampak terdiam, mencoba menunjukkan wajah stoicnya yang pada akhirnya gagal dengan semburat samar di wajahnya dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Asano Gakuhou selalu menganggap dirinya ayah yang gagal semenjak kematian istrinya dan ia harus mengurusi anak semata wayangnya. Waktu yang kurang karena pekerjaan membuatnya jarang berada dirumah.

"Boleh 'Chuu mendapatkan hadiah?" Tangannya tergapai kearah ayahnya, siap mendapatkan hadiah sederhana yang ia inginkan dari ayahnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Tentu saja," Gakuhou terlihat canggung, namun ia menggendong anaknya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipinya yang diakhiri dengan tawa geli dari anaknya, "terima kasih hadiahnya Gakushuu..."

"Un!"

"Dia bahkan bisa berhitung dengan mudah hingga 30 dalam usia semuda ini," decakan kagum dari seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun tampak membuat keduanya menoleh pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, "cerdas seperti biasanya Asano-kun."

Gakushuu hanya tertawa senang karena dipuji oleh kedua orang dewasa didepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga memberikan hadiah padanya Gakushuu?" Gakushuu menoleh pada ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya penuh arti, "—suatu saat Karasuma-san juga akan menjadi 'ayah'mu kau tahu~?"

"T—Tunggu Asano-san!" Yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena apa yang dikatakan oleh yang tertua. Sementara Gakushuu melihat perdebatan kecil dari keduanya seperti—

"Asano-kun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti!"

"Kau lupa kalau dia anakku? Lagipula suatu hari dia juga akan tahu."

"Tetapi tetap saja—"

"Chuu tidak ingin membelikan hadiah pada Kalachuma-can!" Gakushuu dengan polos menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang boneka beruang cokelat di pelukannya. Kedua orang itu tampak hanya menoleh heran, satunya sempat sedikit sakit hati karena sepertinya yang kecil bahkan sudah tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka yang mungkin akan berjalan lebih serius di kemudian hari.

"Chuu akan membelikan Kalachuma-can hadiah um... empat puluh hali lagi dali cekalang!" Dengan mudahnya Asano kecil tampak memainkan jemarinya untuk menghitung sesuatu. Dan ia menunjukkan empat deret jemari kecilnya kearah Karasuma yang masih butuh beberapa saat untuk mencernanya.

...

Dan ia terdiam.

"Chuu ingin bermain dengan Kalma!" Gakushuu tidak peduli dengan reaksi alami dari Karasuma, namun ia menarik-narik lengan pakaian ayahnya yang sepertinya segera mengerti yang dimaksud oleh anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam oke?"

Yang kecil mengangguk, dan berlari kecil kearah anak kecil lainnya berambut merah yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya. Sementara Karasuma menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan Gakuhou tersenyum penuh arti sambil mendekatinya.

"Ah aku lupa kalau aku salah bicara," tawa jahil meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Gakuhou, "—aku memang harus memintanya memberikanmu hadiah 40 hari dari sekarang."

"Diamlah Gakushuu..."

Karena Karasuma mengerti arti dari tanggal yang tertera 40 hari dari sekarang.

 **TAMAT**

Iya Gaje yah? :')) ada yang tahu 40 hari dari sekarang hari apa? XD hitung sendiri :3

Lagi demen om x om, kali ini Korosensei ga ikut karena dia ga ada keluarga :'( oke, sudah cukup sampai sini dah—bai baiii~~~~


End file.
